


Shag Or Die

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam is hit with a sex magic death curse. Good thing Rowena is there to keep him alive.





	Shag Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> For the SPN Kink Bingo, the Sam/Rowena square. Set sometime in season 14 but it's not particularly important except that Sam and Rowena are definitely allies and friends, not enemies.
> 
> What a delight this was to write. I've never written Rowena before and I LOVE HER. She has the most wonderful voice.

Sam was breathing hard, looking down at the witch's dead body. His knuckles were white around the smoking gun, which still had four witch-killing bullets in the clip.

"You shouldn't have done that," Rowena said calmly, although her heart was beating a little faster in anticipation of what was to come. She untied her cloak and spread it out on the dead witch's table. Who knew how tidy a kitchen she kept.

"She was murdering children, Rowena," Sam snapped. His face was flushing and he was staring at Rowena's décolletage, looking confused.

"Och, dear boy, it's not the killing I object to," Rowena said. "But did you not notice her launching a curse at you just before you pulled the trigger?" She reached up behind her back, trying to catch the end of her zipper. This bloody dress...

"Of course I did," Sam retorted, brows drawing together. "But she's _dead_."

Rowena rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Yes, she is. Therefore, we are unable to threaten or coerce her into removing her spell." She sighed, abandoning her efforts with the dress. "Be a lamb and help me with this, would you?"

She turned her back to him and heard his step behind her.

"Can't you get rid of the curse for me?" Sam asked. His breath was warm on the back of her neck.

"Yes, but undoing another witch's spell can be tricky," Rowena said. "Especially a death curse. It would take more time than you have, lad. Now, the zipper, please?"

Sam pulled the zipper down a few inches, then paused. His fingers brushed Rowena's back. She shivered.

"What are we doing?" Sam asked in a low voice.

Rowena laughed. "Oh, you dear, sweet, innocent man," she said. "I'm going to save your life."

Sam took a step closer to her, not quite touching her. She could feel the unnatural heat radiating off his body.

"How?" he demanded, voice tightly controlled.

"The curse she put on you," Rowena purred. "Shag or die."

She could almost feel the younger Winchester go rigid behind her. In more way than one, probably, if he wasn't there already.

"Take it off me," he said.

"I told you, darling, there's no time!" Rowena said. "Would I lie to you?"

"Of course you would."

Rowena rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Honestly, Samuel. I've fought at your side! I've helped you more than once. Where's the trust?"

"I don't know if you're entirely above lying to get what you want," Sam said.

Rowena scoffed. "You have a very high opinion of yourself, Samuel," she said. Not that she was uninterested.

Sam still looked suspicious, but his pupils were dilated, and his gaze kept raking her body. Rowena smiled.

"I will confess," she said. "I don't exactly _mind_ helping out, in your..." She put a hand on his chest. "...hour of need, shall we say?"

True, there was a time when Rowena might have lied about this spell, if the person in question was particularly attractive, or she had some other reason. But in this case, it was actually true. She wasn't certain she could undo the spell in time, and she didn't want Samuel to die. Gracious, she was depressingly moral these days.

Rowena reached up behind herself and easily caught hold of the zipper this time. She pulled it down, then pushed the dress off her arms and let it pool on the floor. She was quite nude underneath - had always found it more comfortable. Sam stared at her, eyes wide and dark. His broad chest was heaving, and his fists were balled at his sides.

"Rowena," Sam said, voice deadly calm. "We're not going to have sex."

"Oh? And what am I going to tell your poor brother when I come home without you? I doubt I could even get your corpse into the car, you giant." She lifted her hand to his cheek. His eyes half-closed, turning into her touch automatically. His fisted hands were shaking, she noticed. He had remarkable self-control. She'd seen people turned into sex-crazed lunatics within a minute after being hit with that kind of magic. Yet here he was, still chatting, not even touching her.

"Don't be so bloody Puritanical," Rowena said, in soothing tones. "I assure you, Samuel. My consent is quite as enthusiastic as one could hope for."

Sam looked into her face for a moment, and then quite suddenly his large hands were on her waist and his mouth was on hers. He pulled her close. From the hard length pressing into her pelvis, Rowena could tell that the dead witch's spell was doing its work quite well.

She returned his kiss hard but briefly, then pulled back, ignoring the low, frustrated sound he made. She began working her way through the endless layers that the Winchesters seemed to think were extra protection against monsters, or something. He caught on quickly, shrugging out of his jacket, but then kept kissing her as she unbuttoned his shirt, slowing things down considerably.

"Och, if you would just let me do this - " she said crossly. Sam pushed her hands away and tore his shirt open. He shrugged out of it and then pulled his t-shirt over his head. Rowena barely had time to admire the expanse of chest in front of her before he was on her again. He lifted her up easily. She laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling a little light-headed. Perhaps it was the change in elevation.

Sam was mouthing her décolletage, lips warm on her skin. Rowena buried her hands in his hair - how _did_ he get it so silky - and gave a little moan as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. She gasped when he dragged his teeth along the nub for a second, then switched to the other and gave it the same treatment. In hindsight, it seemed obvious that he would be the aggressive type, but he came off as so buttoned-up most of the time.

"It honestly never occurred to me that you'd be like this," Rowena said as Sam laid her down on the table. She propped herself up on her elbows to watch as he shed the rest of his clothing. She eyed his large cock appreciatively.

He clambered up on the table, which luckily was solid wood (much like some other things Rowena could name) and quite sturdy.

"You've thought about what I'd be like in bed?" Sam deadpanned, lips twitching and a gleam in his eye. Rowena stared at him.

"And a sense of humor! Will wonders never cease?" she demanded, looking heavenwards.

Sam actually laughed. Apparently, wonders would _not_ cease. He leaned down and began kissing her skin again, but Rowena drew him up.

"Not that this doesn't feel very good indeed, but we haven’t time for that kind of foreplay," she said firmly.

Sam hesitated. "I don't want to hurt you," he said. "Let me go down on you, at least."

Rowena grinned. "Very sweet of you. But I'll be fine." She snaked a leg around his waist and pulled him closer. Sam inhaled sharply and kissed her hard. Rowena could feel the fine tremors in his muscles as he fought to keep control.

He jerked away abruptly. "I don't have condoms," he said, eyes wide. Rowena sighed.

"As though I don't use magic to prevent pregnancy and the transmission of disease," she said. "Honestly, Samuel, do you take me for a fool?"

He was still hesitating. Rowena rolled her eyes. She reached down to grab his cock and guide it towards her opening. He made a guttural, helpless sound, letting her draw him forward.

"It's shag or die," she reminded him. "Would you rather die than risk a child?"

Sam shook his head mutely. Rowena nodded when she had him in position, and he pushed slowly into her with a moan.

Rowena's back arched as he filled her up, her mouth falling open. Sam paused when he was in her to the hilt - Rowena shivered pleasantly at the thought - and looked down at her with his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" he asked hoarsely. She chuckled.

"More than, darling," she purred. "Go on. Do what you need." He was sweating, and she didn't think it was a good sign. She'd seen people quite literally burn up from spells like this.

Sam started thrusting in long, slow strokes that made Rowena's eyes roll back in her head. He was breathing harshly, still trembling as he tried to restrain his movements.

"For gods' sakes, Samuel, I'm nae going to break!" she cried at last. "You need to finish before you _die_, you stupid moose!" She pressed her hands to his should blades and pushed just the tiniest bit of sex magic into him, lighting up his nerves. Sam made a low sound and suddenly he was fucking her far harder. Rowena gasped and clutched his back, holding on as he pounded into her. The roughness and his desperation were wildly arousing. She considered trying to get herself off, but she didn't want to distract him when he was so close.

And he was close, shaking and making little pleasure sounds and suddenly going even harder for a few pumps before he finally still abruptly and gave a low groan. Rowena could feel him pulsing inside her and she tightened her legs around his waist, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

His head was on her chest and Rowena absently stroked his sweaty brow. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," Sam replied. The relief in his voice made her grin. After a moment he stirred and began kissing his way down her body. Rowena felt a pleasant glow of anticipation.

"You're under no obligation," she said, because that wasn't how she wanted it.

"I don't feel obligated," Sam murmured. "I want to."

He sounded plenty sincere. Rowena decided there was no reason to protest and spread her legs to allow him better access. She felt a little pang of loss when he pulled out, but he replaced his cock with mobile fingers and soon Rowena didn't mind the change at all.

The boy was skilled; Rowena could tell that from the first touch of his tongue. And he was enthusiastic, if his slow, teasing exploration was anything to go by. He took his time, building her up gradually and keeping her gasping on the edge for a moment before picking up the pace again and sending her crashing into bliss. He kept going until he'd gotten her off a second time, bless his heart.

When Sam finally lifted his head, grinning almost shyly, Rowena sat up and pulled him in for a long kiss. He returned it, and was still smiling when they came apart.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "For saving my life."

"Och, it was nothing you wouldn't have done for me," she said. Wanting to move away from this embarrassing display of sincerity, she added, "Will you be telling Dean what happened today?"

Sam looked doubtful. "I don't think he really needs to know," he said.

"Well, all right, but I can't promise the secret won't escape my lips at some time," she said. Sam raised an eyebrow. Rowena gave him a look of wide-eyed innocence. "Dear boy, he loves you so much, I'm sure he would be grateful! Perhaps he'd want to owe me a favor." She grinned cheekily. "Perhaps he'd think of an..._athletic_ way to discharge the debt. Getting both Winchesters in my bed would be quite an accomplishment! Maybe I'll try to seduce your handsome angel friend, too. Make it a hat trick."

Sam laughed. "Good luck," he said.

"Are you implying that I need it?!"

He laughed again and stood up. Neither said anything as they got dressed and walked back to the car, but it was a relaxed silence, not an awkward one.

Sam turned to Rowena again once they were both in the front seat. "Really, though," he said, giving her those big moose eyes. "Thank you."

Rowena smiled and patted his cheek. "Truly, I don't know how you boys survived before I was around to save your perky behinds."

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome friend Greenie made [an amazing piece of art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708255) to accompany this fic!! Please go check it out and leave it some love. (Note that it is NSFW.)


End file.
